The House of Hades
by Eminemboi
Summary: This is my version of The House of Hades: Percy loses Annabeth in Tarturus, Jason is near death.. What is gonna happen? Read it and find out
1. Chapter 1

The House of Hades

Chapter 1

Percy:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series or the HOO series. All rights to Mr. Riordan.**

**Please leave positive reviews, also leave feedback so I know how to improve.. The more reviews the faster I update. **

**Question for readers :I couldn't decide if I wanted to do 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person POV.. So I did a little bit of both, 1****st**** paragraph is in 1****st**** person, 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** paragraphs are in 3****rd**** person… Now you guys tell me what you want and ill finish the rest of my story in that POV**

I could feel Annabeth's muscles tighten up as we fell, farther and farther, darker and darker. Imagine an endless fall, pitch black, with absolutely no sound, except of the roaring laugh coming from below screaming _"If I go you come to!".._ Yep, I was pretty scared, but there was no way I was letting go of Annabeth, now we were in this together, and then, we hit it. A soft silky pillow made of… of… spider web. I looked at Annabeth she was knocked out but still breathing, but knocked out was not good in the circumstances we were in. I looked around… nothing, absolute darkness, now I knew what Nico meant by walking into a black hole. I couldn't tell where I was, there was nothing, I could feel movement around me… but could see nothing… All the monsters that I had destroyed in my lifetime that hadn't regenerated were probably somewhere down here. Then a voice came "_Ahh.. I couldn't let my enemies have a painless death now could I?"_ That was the voice from his dreams, the mistress in the cave... Arachne.

He had to protect Annabeth he thought. He pulled out riptide, but even the glare from his celestial bronze sword wasn't enough to even make a tiny dent in the immense darkness. There was just too much of it. The only place he could see was directly in front of me, I pointed the glare from his sword at Annabeth, she was starting to move, but was in no condition to fight. He turned around, and saw a brutally ugly face, banged up and bruised.

He stabbed at it, poking out an eye. She yelled. Then he had an idea. He, ran backwards, and searched Annabeth, then he found it, her knife, he grabbed it. He threw riptide at Arachne, and heard the disgusting sound of Arachnes eye getting stabbed, and according to his plan she threw the sword out of her eye. "Hey Arachne!" He yelled "Over here!" She turned toward him, and he ran straight at her, and before he hit her face, he slid under her, and stabbed straight upward with Annabeths knife. She yelled in great pain, she couldn't move, and he was still under her. He grabbed Annabeths knife out of her, checked his pocket and found riptide, he grabbed his sword, put the pen tip to Arachne's stomach and uncapped Riptide. She evaporated into dust. And that was the end of one problem, but then he felt the ground shift, and saw two golden dots in the distance. He looked to where Annabeth had been with the shimmer from his sword and her knife, but she wasn't there…


	2. Chapter 2

The House of Hades

Chapter 2

Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pjo series, etc.**

**To Guest Reviewer. I will TRY MY BEST (im not very good at it) to do 1****st**** person since you are the first review(but majority rules, so everybody tell me what you like and ill go with what the majority says).. And yes, he does hear Gaea in his dreams, but in a few dreams, he sees a cave filled with darkness, and in that darkness is Arachne. And thanks for the positive feedback**

"Annabeth!" I yelled, "Where are you?" No reply. I decided I would approach those golden eyes. They seemed familiar somehow. I kept on approaching, and then as I got closer, and I could clearly make out the figure of a guy. I walked closer, and pointed the light of my sword and Annabeth's knife. I recognized him. He had a scar down the side of his face. I knew that scar far too well. It was Luke, and he was clearly still possessed by Kronos.

I raised my weapons "Kronos." I said. Then his eyes flickered to blue.

"No Percy, its me Luke, the gold eyes, just go and come. It's the remains of whats left of Kronos, he knows whats going on outside, he uses me to see, he tries to make me escape Tarturus, so he can help his sleeping mother, but hes to weak to maintain control of me for too long." Said Luke

I still kept my sword raised "How do you have a body then?, you should be a ghost."

He then said something that made complete sense to me now "Just, like everything else in the Underworld, I came back to life too, but when, I found out there was still some of Kronos in me, I came to the pit and jumped in, I couldn't let that beast back out into the world. But Percy, what has Kronos been telling me about helping his mother?"

"Since Kronos, was killed a few years ago, things have changed Luke. We discovered a Roman camp, and they are the kids of our parents Roman aspects. Gaea is awakening, and she is trying to destroy Olympus, and bring her sons, the Giants to power. Me and Annabeth fell into Tarturus trying to rescue the Athena Parthos, and we are trying to close the doors of death, we have someone going to the other side, and were on this side. And I just fought Arachne, but lost Annabeth."

"Percy" he said "Annabeth, is right here" he pointed behind him, and Annabeth started to stir.

"Luke" I said "What happens when Kronos gets control of your body?"

"I go beserk, but I have a solution for that coming, they should be here any moment now."

Then a flash of light came and everything was brighter, there was light in Tarturus. I could see Annabeth, and I could see Lukes face. It looked like we were outside. The sky looked magnificent. I looked behind Luke, and saw, a glorious, strong man, he looked stronger than any god he had ever seen, he was standing there smiling, there was a beautiful women standing next to him, she was stunningly beautiful, but the man and women didn't seem to be in a relationship, they just looked like friends. Who were they?

**Authors note: whoever reviews, can you guys guess who this man and women are?**


End file.
